


Beat That, Motherfucker

by PanthaPrincess



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Morty is 18, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanthaPrincess/pseuds/PanthaPrincess
Summary: They’d been playing this game for weeks now. It was like an extreme version of chicken that, at best, resulted in the most delicious orgasms; at worst, ending in crippling embarrassment and Rick’s permanent exile from the known universe, because that’s how far he’d have to go to get away from Beth’s murderous rage if they were caught. But that just made the game even more thrilling.





	Beat That, Motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> Just another quick one-shot request fic. The prompt was "How about Morty sucking Rick off under the table, (perhaps during dinner or something) without the family knowing he’s there? Morty wants to make Rick squirm >:)" A delicious idea! So here's what I wrote.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it! If you have any requests, come over to my Tumblr [PanthaPrincess](https://panthaprincess.tumblr.com/) and say hi! Go on, don't be shy... ;)

They’d been playing this game for weeks now. It was like an extreme version of chicken that, at best, resulted in the most delicious orgasms; at worst, ending in crippling embarrassment and Rick’s permanent exile from the known universe, because that’s how far he’d have to go to get away from Beth’s murderous rage if they were caught. But that just made the game even more thrilling.

It had started with Rick – as most things did – pulling him into the briefest of kisses in the hallway when the family were sat down in the living room, leaving Morty breathless and dizzy with shock. That had progressed to Morty playing with the older man’s balls under the table at breakfast, then silent handjobs under a blanket in front of the TV while the other’s played Yahtzee in the dining room, and then finally, Rick played his ace card. He had pulled Morty into the garage and slowly fucked him over the table, facing the open garage door, with only a few minutes left before Beth pulled into the driveway after work. They had only just finished in time and Morty had had to face kissing his mother hello with semen dripping out of him into his hastily pulled up boxers.

So the gauntlet had been thrown down; the challenge was clear. Beat that, Motherfucker. But Morty was not so easily deterred, no sir, and he had a plan to test Rick’s poker face to the max.

 

He put his plan into action one Tuesday night, not a week after the garage incident, because it was the one meal that Rick was guaranteed to sit down for; taco night. Just as his mother was setting out the serving dishes he set the wheels in motion.

“Hey, erm, Mom? I-I’m not feeling too good,” he grumbled as he entered the dining room, looking as forlorn as possible. “I think I might skip dinner and just go get some air.”  
Beth raised her eyebrow and laid her hand on his forehead. “Well, you don’t have a fever,” she said sceptically. “But fine do whatever you want.”

Result! Trust his mom’s lack of maternal instinct to play right into his hands. At that moment, Rick barged past and threw himself down into his usual seat.   
“Not eating, Morty? Awesome, more for me.” And with that, he began to load up his plate.

Morty said nothing, he just smiled wickedly to himself as he made his way to the garage, shutting the door firmly behind him. He kicked back the rug on the floor of the workshop and flicked open the hatch before descending into Rick’s underground lair. As impressive as the room was, it was only the tip of the iceberg when it came to his grandfather’s subterranean excavation. Behind a hidden panel was the entrance to a series of interconnecting tunnels that spread out all under the house and beyond. Rick tried to tell him it was a precaution, in case the planet was invaded by a force even greater than himself, but in reality, Morty knew it was because he just thought it was cool.

He wandered a little way along the corridor, mentally mapping out the correct place then touched a panel in the ceiling. It immediately slid back and the noises of a boring family meal time filled the tunnel.

“Well I said to Dan Finkle, he’s my manager, you know at my new job, we’re very close. Anyway…” Morty rolled his eyes at Jerry’s drivel and pressed a few buttons on the console in front of him which raised the floor he was standing on to the appropriate height. As quiet as a mouse he emerged from the ground, right underneath the Smith’s dinner table, in exactly the right position to place him in line with Rick’s knees. He bit his lip, excitement bubbling up in his chest at the thought of what he was about to do.

He reached out and brushed his fingers over Rick’s ankle which made the man twitch it slightly as though bothered by a fly. He did it a couple more times, grinning like a mad thing, until the sensation turned from an unconscious irritation to a definite suspicion that there was something under the table. Before Rick could push his chair back to investigate though, Morty clamped his hand around his calf and the man immediately stilled.

Morty had to try very hard to contain his laughter at the thought of the scientist’s face as he realised what was about to happen. The younger man began to run his hands over his thighs, stroking gently before suddenly wrenching open his knees, causing Rick to make a startled sound above him which he managed to disguise quite well as a cough.

“Sorry!” He chocked out in answer to the no doubt questioning looks. “T-taco went down the wrong way.” He tried to give Morty a swift kick but the boy had already nestled himself between the old man’s thighs and was busy undoing his fly.

Much to his delight, Rick was already half hard, having cottoned on to what was happening, and was clearly excited by the prospect of his young lover doing naughty things to him under the table. Tonight would push Rick’s exhibition kink to its limits, but Morty was sure he’d handle it just fine.

He pushed Rick’s trousers down a little so he could get better access and began to run his fingertips up and down the length of his clothed cock, watching with glee as is steadily grew firmer. He scooted in a little closer so he could place his mouth over the thin fabric and breathed warm air over his lover’s already weeping head. Rick’s thigh trembled slightly next to him, more than likely due to excitement rather than nerves but none the less Morty rubbed it soothingly.

Dinner continued around them, the rest of the family blissfully unaware of Rick’s underwear growing damper with the combination of Morty’s soft mouthing and his own arousal. The kid pulled back so he could flick his tongue over the area of fabric which had grown transparent with pre-cum, prompting Rick to let out a small stifled groan.

“Dad? Are you ok?” Beth asked.  
“Hmm, ye-yeah, sweetie, just… just really enjoying these taco’s, they’re… yeah, good,” Rick replied with a husky voice.   
Morty backed off during the exchange, fearful that maybe he’d pushed things too far, but moments later one of Rick’s hands appeared under the table to pull his underwear down enough to expose his throbbing erection. _Filthy bastard_ Morty thought to himself before grasping the hot flesh in this hand and guiding it towards his mouth.

He only took in the head to start with, he knew how much Rick liked to be teased, so he spent a decent amount of time swirling his tongue around glans and wriggling it teasingly over the slit. In front of him, he could see Rick’s abdomen clenching every now and then as he tried to keep his breathing steady and his moans at bay. But Morty wasn’t about to make it any easier for him.

Without warning, he sunk him mouth down as far as he could, til Rick was just brushing the back of his throat. There was a clatter of cutlery above him and a muffled shout as the boy swallowed around his grandfather.

“Dad, are you sure you’re ok?” Beth asked with concern.  
“Yeah, Grandpa Rick, you look kinda flushed. Oh my god! You better not be sick, I will literally die if you give me something before prom,” Summer whined, shuffling her chair further away and in the process nearly kicked Morty’s leg. He pulled off the cock he was happily choking on to make sure he was in the clear before returning to his task. He really needed to hurry up now, all this dirty fun was making him painfully hard. All he wanted to do was to rut up against his Grandpa’s leg, as he sometimes did when he was sucking him off, but that would probably cause too much noise.

“Maybe you’re coming down with what Morty’s got?” Beth offered.  
“No, I-I-I’m fine, just a little heartburn is all,” Rick muttered and Morty couldn’t help but smile as he licked his way up the shaft just to swallow it down again. Time to end this thing.

He sealed his lips and started to suck with a firm pressure, undulating his tongue underneath, bobbing his head with an even rhythm. He closed his hand around what he couldn’t take in his mouth and the other he slipped into the warmth of Rick’s underwear to roll his balls in his hand, just the way his grandpa liked it.

Although he tried to keep the sucking sounds to a minimum, he was getting so frantic with his need to please Rick and get some relief himself, the noises under the table were getting louder. Hearing this, Rick did the only thing he could; start talking.

“Honestly, Honey, th-th-th-ahhh! That was the best taco Tuesday we’ve had. Y-y-you real- reeeea-oh-really excelled yourself there. Oooh, I swear to god I’m gonna cu- Ahem, sorry I-I’m going to…. have to get the recipe! Yeah, that’s what I meant.”

Rick tapped furiously on the top of Morty’s head, signally his impending orgasm, but the boy already knew, he’d studied this cock like the meaning of life itself was held within it. Rick’s balls began to tighten and his hips flinched as he tried not to thrust into the gorgeous, wet, heat of his grandson’s mouth.

“I-I-I-I’m very- ah proud of you Beth, you’re a great Mother, and-”  
“Oh, Dad!” Beth said wistfully, if only she knew what was going right under her nose.  
“Y-y-you know what, I-hggn-I-I think I am come-coming -AHH Ooooh-”  
Rick thrust forwards, his cock sliding further into Morty’s throat as he came. Morty pulled back slightly so the thick spurts would fill his mouth, he’d always loved the taste of debauchery.   
“…Coming down with something…” Rick finished weakly, shuddering as his grandson suckled the last hints of cum from his cock.

The table was silent and Morty waited with baited breath to find out if they’d been rumbled. Then Jerry cleared his throat, “Rick, I think you ought to get some rest, they’re some fierce fever-shivers you’re got going on there.”   
Morty could hear the old man trying desperately to get his breathing under control. “Good-good plan Jerry,” he mumbled, then snuck his hand back under the table to stroke Morty’s soft curls affectionately. “I think I-I-I’ll just sit here a while, let my food go down.”

Slowly the Smith’s began to leave the table, Jerry heading to the kitchen to clean up, Beth absconding with a bottle of wine to the living room, and Summer out the door to a friend’s house. Soon the two exhibitionists were alone and Rick pushed his chair back until Morty was able to see his face from where he sat between his legs. Rick moved the hand that was stroking his hair down to him face to grip his chin gently.

“You’re such a _bad_ boy aren’t you, Baby,” he whispered, a dark look in his eyes. Morty bit his lip and nodded.  
“Y-y-you know you’re going to have to pay for that little stunt?”   
The boy whimpered lustfully and nodded again, staring up at his lover with half-lidded eyes.

Rick brushed the pad of his thumb over the corner of Morty’s mouth to wipe away a spec of cum the kid had missed when he was licking his lips. He offered the thumb to Morty who gratefully took it into his mouth to suck it clean. The old man took in a sharp breath through his nose.   
“Upstairs. Now,” he hissed and Morty quickly scampered towards the hall, trepidation and arousal curling in his stomach.


End file.
